Chronicles Of Blake Season Two
Chronicles Of Blake Season Two is the second season of Chronicles Of Blake. It deals with the aftermath of the previous season finale, as John and the team discover that a demon was released from Hell. Collaboration between Bat24, Garybnumb8, and Coolot1. The theme song is Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas. It is created by David Benioff and Allan Ball It aired from 2009-2010 It aired on HBO Cast * Eddie Cahill as Detective John Blake-22/22- A Detective for the NYPD, who discovers that he comes from a long line of demon hunters. Cavill stated that his character will be determined to wake up Kate from her deep slumber. He also said that John has become more violent since last season. * Abigail Spencer as Kate Middleton- 22/22- John's girlfriend, who is still in a deep sleep because of Siobhan's actions last season. * Michael Jai White as Detective Nick Lance- 20/22- John's partner who now knows John's secret of being a Demon Slayer. Michael Jai White stated that Nick will try to get used to John's shocking secret. * David Boreanaz as Alistair Ulven- 22/22-A Were-Wolf, and one of John's friends who aids him in his missions. * Lynn Collins as Rose Hawthorn-21/22- A Kitsune, whose friends with John. Collins stated that her and David's characters will grow closer throughout the season. * Ioan Gruffudd as Captain Sean Mason- 22/22-The Captain of the NYPD who also hides the secret of being an ancient demon. He is a half breed between a human and a demon. This season, will explore Sean's past. * Eva Mendes as Sergeant Maya Lopez-21/22- The sergeant of the NYPD, and a close friend of John's. * Sam Worthington as Andrew Parker- 20/22- A Detective who moves to New York City. He immediately clashes with John. Recurring * Chloe Bennet as Emily Blake- 17/22 (Final season) * George Clooney as Anton Church- A cult leader, who arrives to New York City, and wants to kill John. He is the second main villain from episodes, 10-15 * Lauren Graham as Sara Blake - 1/22 * John C. McGinely as James Blake- 1/22 * Claire Coffee as Siobhan Addams- 16/22- A witch who has a dangerous past with Sean. She will be the main villain from episodes 1-9. * Patrick Dempsey as Michael Richards / Aamon-7/22- A powerful demon, who escaped Hell. He possesses the body of Michael Richards, the CEO of Richards Corp. He is the overall main villain, who works in the shadows * Emma Stone as Lilith- 2/22- She is a vampire, who appears in the first two episodes. * Ben Foster as Derek Zaba- 9/22- A man of Jewish faith, who will serve as a dark mirror to John. He will appear in episode 8. Confirmed Plot Points * This season starts immediately after S1's previous finale * It will have 22 episodes * John Blake will be more enraged this season, and begins killing the creatures. * There will be new creatures this season. * Ioan Gruffudd stated that his character Sean Mason will embrace his past. * Emily Blake will become a recurring character * John and Emily's parents will appear. * There will be a shocking death on episode 18, according to Eddie Cahill Episodes # "Aftermath"-After the events of last season's finale, John has been locked in his room, looking for a way to wake Kate up. It's gotten to the point were Nick, Emily and Sean are worried for him, as they don't think he's been eating while in there. Emily manages to get John out of his room, and Nick tells him about a strange case, were dead bodies are showing up, drained of their blood. John says that it is obviously a vampire who is killing these people. However, John then panics and asks where the bodies are. John and Nick drive to the hospital, were it is revealed the bodies have come back to life and are attacking the staff. John tells everyone the things that can harm a vampire, holy equipment, stabbing them in the heats, and sun light. They break in and begin wiping them out, with the battle ending in John's victory. However, John then reveals that the battle won't be won until the head vampire, the one who turned the people, is killed. # "Monstrous"-John and Nick investigate the murders until they come to the conclusion the head vampire is a woman in red who appeared at almost every murder sight. Nick thinks they should search around for her home, but John reveals that vampires don't have homes, they have caves. They travel to one of the biggest caves in New York, and find sleeping vampires hanging from the top. Once they find the woman, they are attacked by her. John and Nick end up captured, with the woman, named Lilith, attempting to bite Nick. John manages to break free and save Nick in time, fighting Lilith once again. This time, it ends with Lilith beating John and biting in to him. However, Lilith then begins to shrivel up screaming that John's blood is "poison" before dying. Afterwards, Nick questions John on what Lilith meant and John reveals that his blood type is B Negative, which is poisonous to vampires. Meanwhile, Sean travels to his secret room, were it is revealed that his book has been stolen. # "Blood Bonds"- John and Nick investigate murders, where people have been told too shoot people. Nick thinks that it's a coincidence, but John believes that someone or something, is manipulating the victim. John goes to Alistair, and Rose for help, and they read an ancient book from the year 1940, and discovers that a man they call "The Puppet Master" is a type of demon, who can control a person, to do their bidding. John and Nick track down the Puppet Master, with the duo shooting the Puppet Master with a magic bullet, killing him, and the people who has controlled wake up. In the end, John swears to Nick, Rose, Alistair that he will find and kill Siobhan. # "Spellbind"- When people begin going into a sleep like trance, Nick, and John decide to investigate. John suspects Siobhan was the one who did it. He talks to Alistair to help him find Siobhan. Meanwhile Emily is in a pub when she sees a man with an eye on his hand. The man is about to put his hand on Emily, when Sean suddenly saves her. Sean tells John that the man who tried putting his hand on Emily is a warlock. Sean offers to help John find the warlock. Soon John locates the Warlock, and John is about to shoot him. When Sean comes in and kills the Warlock. # "Simon Says"- John continues to search for Siobhan, but to no avail. Nick tells John about a case, involving people who were manipulated to kill themselves, or to harm others. John comes across Andy Summers (Zachery Levi), a telepathic arrived in New York City, two months ago, after the death of his parents, and moved in with his girlfriend Tiffany. John discovers that he isn't behind the murders, and Rose does some probing, and learns that Andy's long lost brother, Gabriel ( Tamoh Penikett) begins to kill more people, forcing Andy to embrace his dark side, and goes after his brother. Andy fights his brother, and when Gabriel nearly kills his girlfriend, Andy snaps his brothers neck, killing him instantly. In the end, Andy and Tiffany leaves New York City, in order to escape the darkness that has plagued his life. # "No Exit"- People begin disappearing after going into a club called Devil Club. John decides to go into the club and figure out why. Meanwhile Sean meets Siobhan and they fight. In the club John discovers a demon is actually running Devil Club, and she is stealing people's souls. Suddenly when John is about to shoot her everyone dead in the club turns into zombie like creatures. Then Alistair, and Rose suddenly come into the club. They begin fighting the zombie like people, until John shoots a bullet at the demon lady and everyone's soul gets returned. When John walks out he sees an injured Nick on the ground. # "The One Who Ran Away"- John and Nick, investigate the car crash of Mary Lawson (Jena Malone), but discovers that Mary is now a spirit who wanders the Earth. Mary goes after her ex-boyfriend, Adam who abused her when she was alive. Mary begins killing people, associated with Adam, and almost kills Adam, until John arrives and tells her that if she kills Adam, she will regret it. Mary decides to go through the light to Heaven. In the end, Sean reveals to John that he is part demon / human, and that he can find a way to wake up Kate, but as a side effect she may not remember John. John and Sean, leave the city, searching for Siobhan. # "Furthest Point"- John and Sean kill multiple demon soldiers, along the way. But the biggest challenge they face on the road is a large create that seems to be sleeping under the ground, John and Sean work together to find a way to get around it without waking the monster up. They come to the conclusion that the only way to get past it without waking it up, is to go over it, making their trip a lot harder, as the monster's forest-like back is full of strange creatures that seem like monkeys . Meanwhile, Alistair and Rose help Nick track down a killer that is most likely another werewolf. # "The Demons Inside"- Kate wakes up from her magical induced coma, but Sean tells John that she won't remember him, or anyone. Meanwhile, John and new Detective Andrew Parker, investigates murders where people claim to have seen demons. John goes to his secret hideout, and discovers that a portal was opened up in Hell, and he enlists Alistair, Nick and Rose for help. John and the team, kill a bunch of demons, and rescues the hostages. Later, Sean gets a surprise visit by his mother, and Michael Richards, the CEO of Richards Corp, morphs into a demon, and is revealed to be the demon called Aamon. In the end, Death appears in John's house, claiming that he needs help. # "The Hour Of Death"- Death reveals to John that he needs his help, in order to stop a duo of wannabe reapers, when of them begin causing multiple deaths in a small town. John enlists Nick, Alistair, and Rose for help in stopping the new Death's. The Grim Reapers are about to reap an innocent person, until Death transports the team, to stop them. John tries to persuade them to stop, and let Death be the main Grim Reaper, but they attack forcing John, Death and the team to kill them. Later, Death gives John advice on how to handle Aamon, the demon who was released from Hell. In the end, Siobhan moves out of New York, but Sean in his demon form reveals to her that he has much to discuss with her. # "To Protect And Serve"- Five years ago, Nick and his partner Detective Harry Walker, investigated a break in, and found a man named Adam Winchester (Seth Green), with a gun and two dead bodies, on the floor. He is then arrested, and Nick thinks he is guilty. In the present, John and Nick investigate a similar case, and Nick begins to think that he was wrong about Adam Winchester, when John learns that two vampires were present that night. John and Nick head to the prison, and talks to Adam about what he saw five years ago, but Adam chastises Nick for not believing him. Meanwhile, Sean kidnaps Siobhan, and tortures her for information. Later, John and Nick investigate again, and discovers that Adam was right, when a group of new vampires begin targeting him. John and Nick kill the vampires, and Nick bails Adam out of prison, and tells him that he believes that vampires are real, and that he isn't crazy. # "Rebirth"- It's Christmas Time again, and a mysterious cult brought back a Demonic Santa like creature named the Krampus. Sean goes and grabs all files about the Krampus because the Krampus is a thing from his past. John discovers the Krampus sucks souls of every person who been naughty. The team attempts to find it. Then the Krampus attacks Sean with the Krampus saying You've been Naughty. Then John grabs a RPG and shoots it at the Krampus. At the end a member of the Cult talks to a man named Anton Church. # "Come To Blows"- Anton Church (George Clooney), hires a demonic assassin to kill John Blake, when Church discovers that John is a demon Slayer. Alistair and Nick go to desperate measures to prevent John from facing the demon. The assassin then targets Maya, forcing John to embrace a side he never knew he had, to stop him. John snaps the assassins neck, shocking Nick, Alistair, and Rose. Later, John tells Nick that even though Kate is still alive, he worries that Kate not knowing him anymore, will be a problem. John decides to break up with Kate. # "Damaged"- John and the team investigate murders, and people begin saying that a strange disfigured doll was present at each scene. John, Nick, and Maya team up with Detective Parker and goes after a woman who claimed to create the doll. John interrogates the woman, who finally reveals that the spirit of her granddaughter is stuck inside the doll. The doll nearly kills her grandmother, until John and Nick persuades the girl to cross over into the light. Meanwhile, Kate goes to Sean for help, when she begins having strange visions of John killing a demon. In the end, Aamon attacks Anton Church, and forces him to leave John Blake alone, so he can deal with him personally. # "Time For A Little Trick"- Nick persuades John to take a day off from being a Demon Slayer, but John refuses to quit, when he discovers that people are dying like cartoon characters. John and Nick read an ancient book from ancient Rome, which reveals the existence of Pagan gods, and Tricksters. The Trickster (Richard Armitage), prepares to target his next victim: Maya. Trickster sets off a chain of events, forcing John, Alistair, Rose and Sean to all work together to save Maya. Sean uses a pagan god killing dagger, and John uses it killing The Trickster instantly. In the end, Anton Church breaks into John's house and kidnaps him and Kate, ending in a major cliffhanger. # "Spectre"- John and Kate are kidnapped by Anton Church, who reveals that he plans to sacrifice them to the Secret Five, an ancient group of monks who have mystical powers. Meanwhile, Emily returns to town, and goes to Alistair and Nick for help in finding her brother. Nick has Maya to track down John, and discovers that they are about to be killed. Alistair and Rose transform into their Were-Wolf and Kitsune forms, and begin killing the guards, while Nick fights Church. Sean taps into his inner demon strength and knocks out Anton Church. Later, John arrests Anton Church, and decides to help Kate gain her memory back, he reveals his secret as a Demon Slayer to her shocking her, and Aamon kills a bunch of police officers, and snaps Anton Church's neck, killing him for challenging him and trying to kill John. # "Lovers Quarrel"- John and Nick investigate murders done that were motivated by love. Nick suspects that a rouge Cupid is behind the attacks, forcing John to research a Cupid. The Cupid (Kate Mara), targets an abusive husband, and nearly kills him until John and Sean arrives with a spell to banish her. Cupid strikes again, and kills a man who is cheating on his wife. Siobhan arrives, and gives John a mystical dagger, in order to kill her. Siobhan distracts her, and John finally stabs her through the heart. Later, Aamon leaves John a message saying that someone will die, and John swears that he will stop Aamon no matter the cost. # "Till Death Do Us Part"- Siobhan tells John and the team that Aamon is possessing the body of CEO Michael Richards, and tells them that she is the only one strong enough to stop him. John, Nick, Alistair, Emily, Rose, Sean, and Siobhan team up, and go after Aamon, who sends multiple agents to kill the team. John kills multiple demon soldiers, he is about to get killed until Nick and Sean arrives with RPGS killing more of the demon soldiers. Aamon speeds over and fights John, and Aamon gains the upper hand. John stabs Aamon in the shoulder ,but Aamon regenerates. John and the team escape, and Aamon throws a dagger at Emily, which stabs her. Later, John takes Emily to the hospital, she apologizes for getting in the way of John being a demon Slayer, she later dies and is left devastated of her death. # "Vengeance"- Six weeks after Emily's funeral, John has lost his sense of continuing to be a Slayer and begins to blame himself for Emily's death. John and Nick investigate murders, which seem tied to Aamon. Nick and the team tell John not to fight Aamon, but John gets attacked by three demonic assassins. John easily takes them down, he then knocks him out. Meanwhile, Siobhan creates a spell that could kill Aamon, but Sean finds it hard to trust her after she reveals that her and Aamon have a history together. Later, John heads back home, and talks to Kate who then morphs into a Djinn, and knocks out John. # "Alternate"- John wakes up and sees that his parents are still alive. Suddenly he goes to work when he sees Nick making out with Kate. He suddenly discovers that Nick is married to Kate. Soon he discovers Rose, and Alistair never met John, Emily is still alive, Sean is dead, and John was never a Demon Slayer. Soon when John goes to sleep he sees Maya in his room telling him, Wake Up! Then everyone in the dream glows red eyes, and John and Maya fight them. Soon John wakes up seeing a Djinn a evil genie. John faces the Djinn. At the end John makes a decision to find and kill Aamon. # "All Hell Breaks Loose Part One"- Aamon breaks into an occult museum , and steals a supernatural device, and uses it to unleash thousands of demons from Hell. John rallies up the team, and heads out to hunt him down. John, Nick and Alistair investigates the break in, learning that Aamon was there. Aamon begins using the stone, possessing everyone in the city. John arrives, and he and Sean team up and begin to fight Aamon. Meanwhile, Nick rescues Kate, from a demon, who is about to kill her. Nick shoots a demon by a colt gun. Later, Aamon stabs Sean through the chest with a demon killing sword, ending in a major cliffhanger. # "All Hell Breaks Loose Part Two"-Everyone is in shocked at what just happened, but John is the first to snap out of it and try to attack Aamon, only for Aamon to force him back with a burst of energy. Aamon then walks off the battlefeild, while everyone stairs at him. A few hours later, John goes through a small door in his house that leads to a room that's much bigger than his house. John walks to a large glass ball, where he talks to a demon named Ruby and makes a deal with her, John will let her go if she brings Sean back. She agrees and does so, John frees her and she disappears. Meanwhile, Aamon and his army of demons begin wreaking havoc on the city when John and the team show up and fight him once again. John and Alistair fight Aamon himself, while Sean and Nick work on closing the gates of hell. Once they finally do, the demons begin disappearing before being sucked back to hell. However, just before Aamon is sucked back, he stabs John through his chest with a strange sword. After the battle, everyone tries to go back to their normal lives, but they know their lives aren't the same without John. Meanwhile in hell, John himself is sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking in to the distance at a large beast who can only be the devil himself. John himself is then revealed to have black eyes. Category:Seasons Category:HBO Category:TV Series Category:Chronicles Of Blake Category:Live-Action Category:2009-2010